Life of a modern Vampire!
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: Awesome crossover this is my POV as Raven the fiesty Cullen vampire, to get Kaylee's POV go to FrankieRae's page which is under my fave authors and the story is under my fave story! Check it out!
1. Typical first day

Raven's POV

My alarm rang out across my room painfully loudly. Carlisle said he was sick of me always being late even though I don't sleep, so he made a special trip to find the most annoying alarm clock he could.

I had protested but of course with Carlisle there was no luck. I growled and threw the clock at the wall.

Ugh when would it stop? The damn thing shattered to pieces and still continued to ring!

I sighed and pushed myself so I was sitting upright on the bed. "That's it!" I yelled. I jumped… well tried at least… to jump off the bed, before I realized I was tangled in my blankets. I fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Ow!" I whined.

I grabbed the pieces and ran to the bathroom shoving them in the sink as I turned on the water. "Damn it Carlisle you are such a pain sometimes!" I muttered.

"Raven Destiny Cullen don't ever talk about your father like that." Esme Chastised. I sighed, "Sorry mother." "What is that?" She asked angrily. I turned around quickly trying to block her view. "Nothing, that's nothing." I said quickly as I stared into her eyes. She blinked, "Raven Destiny Cullen your blue eyes are very pretty, but please tell me you did not just try to compel me."

I smiled half-heartedly. Damn it that never works on any of the vampires I know! "Haha well that's a funny story mom but I'm late again, got to go mom bye!" I ran down the steps as fast as I ever thought I could, maybe even faster than Edward, okay maybe not. I smiled to myself and jumped into Emmett's jeep, just as they were driving off.

"Thought you would be running again." Jasper smiled. "Yeah not likely since I don't know where the school is," I replied. "Dumbass." I muttered. He slapped me upside my head. "Dude what the hell?" I asked. "Raven could you relax for one day and try not to get into any trouble?" He asked. "Not likely." I muttered.

I was watching the roads knowing I might have to run again someday soon, especially now that I broke the alarm clock. Carlisle was going to flip out. I sighed "Jasper knock it off, you're not going to make me any happier to go to this damn school, I'm not a nerd like the rest of you." Emmett glared at me warningly through the mirror. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Can't you just stop me?" Jasper laughed. "Fine I will." I concentrated all my energy at staring into Jasper's eyes "Stop. Now." Nothing, Really? "Nice try, intense energy but I'm used to it so I can resist."

Lots of vampires had the common gift of compulsion, which normally only worked on those outside our species, but if we had enough training…I glared at him, "You couldn't resist Mia, or have you forgotten?" He looked at me shocked. "Let's not bring up the past." Alice said as calmly as she could.

"Why isn't History his favorite subject?" I asked, jumping out of the car before they could respond. Knowing they wouldn't use their vampire speed I had an advantage but had to react fast.

I walked quickly towards the school and ran into a girl. "Hey watch where you're going." She yelled. I quickly assessed the situation. Damn it my brothers were close. I knelt down picking up my books, my long, straight black hair flowing down over my shoulders; I didn't have a chance to put it up this morning.

She did not just yell at me I may take shit like that from my family but this girl, no way. "You watch where you're going!" I yelled back. She rolled her eyes and walked away, no that was not happening either I glared and ran after her. "What not supposed to fight back?" I asked. She spun around quickly.

"Shut up before you regret it!" She hissed. "Ooh, so scared." I said. 'Well I am already in pretty deep shit so… might as well' I thought lunging at her and pinning her on her back. With speed and force I didn't think she could possess, she kicked me off of her.

I rolled onto the side ignoring the pain for now, like I always do during fights. She stood up and I followed, I didn't want to use too much strength that way I wouldn't give myself away, but I was pretty sure this girl could take it. When she pushed me I decided not to hold back and hit her pretty hard.

By that point though, my brothers had caught up and were instantly in action. Emmett took a hold of the other girl, and Jasper had me restrained. Damn it! That was just getting good! She yelled at Emmett which is something most girls would never be brave enough to do, so I had to give her some credit.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a guy striding towards us angrily. He grabbed her by the shirt and I wondered for a second if he was going to hit her too, what the hell kind of school is this?

I lost sight of what was happening though and didn't have time to listen, as Jasper whispered in my ear. "You are in so much trouble young lady." He said. "Who are you calling a young lady? I am 145 damn it so stop treating me like a newborn!" I hissed. "To us you are still a newborn."

"So can Raven." I heard Emmett say before he glared at me. I looked at him worryingly, and shuffled my feet closer to Jasper. "Don't think I'll save you." He whispered. I whimpered and tried to hide the nervousness I was feeling, which I was pretty sure worked about as well as my compulsion practice today.

I waited definitely patiently as they went through introductions, which to my opinion didn't last long enough. Edward apologized and promised it wouldn't happen again. I hung my head avoiding his eyes and waited for this torture of a day to be over.

Some teacher came up but I didn't pay attention until I realized he was addressing me "So you are the new student?" He asked. Normally I would have replied with a usual snarky comment of mine like 'why what've you heard?' But decided against it and nodded.

"Well, sorry to be such a downer on your first day but you and Kaylee will have three days suspension, fighting is highly prohibited, especially on school grounds." He looked at both of us and we nodded.

I was going to re-die today, Carlisle was going to rip me apart and burn the pieces, literally! Okay maybe I was exaggerating a little bit but still, I hated disappointing him. He saved me after all. I don't remember much of my human life but the last night.

I was stranded in an alley, I ran out of my mother's house, it was her birthday but that just meant she was old, like I cared? Yes apparently my attitude was just as great before I was reborn. It was around midnight she was spending time with her perfect boyfriend, not caring about where I was.

I was just going to take a walk around the block to clear my head but it was pitch black. I didn't pay attention to where I was going until I heard something behind me.

I saw flashes of movement, and then felt a searing pain on my neck. I gasped for air as my hands instantly grabbed my neck. I couldn't breathe falling to the cold, wet concrete, as I screamed in pain. I watched as the dark haired vampire smiled at me. I couldn't see him well yet with my still-human eyes.

Carlisle dashed in front of me suddenly before he could do any more damage. Apparently I was lucky enough to be on the same street as the hospital he was working at that night. He smelt blood and heard a scream, and immediately came to investigate. That's all I can recall.

"Follow me, I will get your slips, and call your parents, everyone else can get to class." He said. I followed absent-mindedly, all I could think about was my disappointed father. Luckily for me earlier, he had work today and had to leave before us, I didn't feel so lucky about that fact now.

"I'm in so much shit," I complained.

"So am I so just shut up already," she said rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure you won't get spanked." I mumbled.

"Y-you? Get," She lowered her voice, "spanked?" She asked.

I was surprised she heard me but answered, "Yeah, go ahead make fun of me." I said, now rolling my eyes.

"I do too. I wouldn't be making fun of you." I answered.

Is this a joke? I wondered… No I don't think any one's stupid enough to joke about that.

"Wow…" I looked down. "Who are your parents?" I asked.

"Guardian. Damon Salvatore," She answered once again.

"My family just moved here, I'm Raven Cullen." I said, feeling like my idiotic brothers now.

"That's cool," She said. It was starting to get awkward, but then I heard a door open and knew without looking, by his scent it was Carlisle.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"My dad," I mumbled looking down. He walked over to me, glaring.

"Raven Destiny Cullen!" He said sharply. The teacher dude walked out.

"Sorry to have to suspend your daughter on her first day, but, we do not tolerate fighting here," He said professionally.

"I completely understand Mr…"

"Mr. Saltzman, Alaric Saltzman." He replied.

Father nodded his head, "Well, nice to meet you, wish it wasn't under these circumstances. I promise this won't happen again, right Raven?" He asked, giving her a little shake.

"Right. Sorry." I said, head still down.

Alaric smiled at me. I so badly wanted to lunge at him now. My father said goodbye and we left.

He didn't talk the whole way out to the car, I suspected it was because he was thinking considering the fact he could talk low enough that the humans wouldn't hear us, which apparently I had to work on.

Great how embarrassing, the first day of school I get drug out by my dad, typical.

He found his car, and opened the door for me, I got in.

He glared at me, "Not one word got it?" He asked. I nodded, "Yes sir." I answered, as he shut the door.

I was the first one to talk even though he said not to I had to try, "Dad I-" He cut me off, "I don't want to hear it Raven, I am extremely disappointed in you."

"When are you not?" I muttered earning myself another slap upside my head.

I whimpered. "I said be quiet didn't I?" He asked me. "Raven I expect an answer." He ordered.

"Yeah but you just sai-" I began. "Raven Destiny Cullen!" I cringed. "Sorry, sorry sir."

I looked out the window as he started driving, Kaylee was with a dark haired guy I figured to be Damon.

It gave me some comfort knowing that someone's day might be almost as bad as mine, Almost of course, her guardian wasn't a pissed-off vampire.


	2. Not so great rebirthday

Raven's POV: Which will always be my POV unless a different one is specified Don't forget to go to FrankieRae's page to get Kaylee's POV.

The ride home was filled with silence, except for the occasional lecture. I just ignored it like always answering "Yes sir." At appropriate moments. My mind was more focused on that human.

I couldn't figure out why, but there was something there, what was it? This is so frustrating… Carlisle's raise in tone snapped me back to reality.

"Raven Destiny Cullen I said get out here now, didn't I?" He asked.

I honestly didn't know, but of course I wasn't going to tell him that. "Yes sir," I nodded stepping out of the car, "Sorry."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took an unneeded deep breath. He lowered his voice warningly. "Get in the house and to your room, Now." He emphasized. I nodded "Yes sir." I muttered running past him and up to my room.

I heard him talking to Esme but they kept their voices low enough that I couldn't eavesdrop. All my nervousness from before doubled. I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty though still. That girl deserved it.

I sighed and flopped back onto my bed. "Oh shit!" I whispered. I turned over to see the pieces of my alarm clock in a bag on the table. There was a note attached to it. 'You will tell him yourself, don't make me have to, love Esme.' It said. "Damn it mom!" I said a little too loudly.

I cringed as I heard footsteps coming towards my room. My door flung open. Carlisle strode across the room and crossed his arms expectantly. I took a breath before speaking, "I-I broke it." I said holding up the bag, as I stared at my feet. He looked over the remaining pieces and looked back at me.

"Look at me." He ordered. I tried to keep myself from crying, and slowly tilted my head up. I paused, waiting to see if he would continue but he didn't. "It was an accident." I explained. "Really throwing it up against a wall and drenching it is an accident to you?" He asked.

"I guess she told you anyways." I muttered. "Yes she did Raven, but that is not the point. I have no doubt you would have told me regardless, knowing that I would find out anyways. What in the world makes you think you think you can curse, and about your mother too?"

"I-I didn't mean it." I answered. He sighed, "You never mean it." I looked back down. "Let's get this over with." He said. He sat on my bed.

Like always I analyzed my chance of escape deciding it was about 2%, and also realizing I'd just get more in trouble when I came back I obeyed. He pulled me over his lap gently. "Good girl." He answered. I may give a lot of people attitude but Carlisle was not on that list.

Smack! I whimpered but tried my best to stay still. The stinging blows continued as He began the lecture. "I can't believe you'd talk about your mother like that, you will apologize." He said. "Yes sir." I answered.

"Your first day at a new school and you already have a bad-girl reputation. Do you understand how hard it is to come back from that?" I wanted to argue that I could just compel as many people as possible, but that was on Carlisle's list of things I shouldn't do.

Never use compulsion unless it's absolutely necessary, what was the point of having it then? I also wasn't in the best position to anger him further. "Ow! I'm sorry sir." I answered, "Please stop, it hurts." I whined. "I'm sure it does." He said continuing.

"You fought with a human too, do you realize how serious that is? One wrong move and you could have exposed us." He said pausing to hear my answer. "I was careful I swear." That did it. "Careful? If you were careful you would have walked away." He said.

"Then I'd have the rep of a push-over!" I argued. "Please." "No Raven, you never think of the consequences ever." He lectured.

That's funny I sure as hell thought of the consequences in the office. Knowing what I was thinking he continued. "At least not before you take action; Consequences should come into your mind first then action, not the other way around. You can't go around doing things without thinking first." He lectured.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry please." I sobbed. He pulled me up gently. "You're going to stay by your brothers, during school and now, any time you go out they will be with you, anytime they go out you will be with them, they seemed to do a good job controlling you at the school so that's how it will be, got it?" He asked. "Yes sir, I'm sorry."

"You have someone else to apologize to." He said. "I know." He helped me up and followed me. "Wait." He called.

"What now- I mean um… yes sir?" He glared at me for a moment and I looked away nervously. "Sorry." "Keys, Credit card, and phone." He said holding out his hand.

"I pulled out my credit card and phone pausing. "Sir I, I don't have keys?" I asked. He smiled at me. "Oh maybe I was thinking of someone else, or maybe…" He pulled out a golden locket which had a key attached to it.

"Wha-is that- is that for me?" I asked trying to contain the excitement. "Yeah once you get it back that is." He said throwing it to me.

I smiled widely. "No way!" The locket had my initials carved into it. "R.D.C.," I read turning it over, "Forever with love." I smiled and opened it, it had a picture of my siblings on one side, and the other was a picture of him and Esme.

Fresh tears started streaming down my face. "I love it." I said hugging him tightly. When I turned around Esme was there, I hugged her tightly too. "I love you I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

"Shh… it's okay." She said comfortingly. "Happy 145th re-birthday." They walked with me to the garage, there sat a brand new, forest green 2010 mustang giugiaro.

I couldn't believe it my dream car was right in front of me, "I love this family!" I screamed excitedly. "It loves you too." Alice said, my siblings all stood around the car.

"Oh please, please, please one little test-drive?" I begged. I heard my brothers laughing behind me.

"Sorry but no, if you behave you can drive it to school Friday when you go back." "Yes sir." I answered.

I handed over my locket and the key hoping to get them both back soon. I wanted to stay in the garage all night but I reluctantly followed everyone back inside.

Hope you liked to see Kaylee's POV go to FrankieRae's page it's under my fave authors and fave stories.


	3. Secrets Revealed and Trouble follows

Hope you like and don't forget to go to my faves to see the other POV it has the same title by FrankieRae.

The next day ended up being more interesting then the last, I wasn't in school but apparently my brothers are now BFFs with Stefan, my enemy's brother. They even want to hang out in the woods today; apparently they have something cool to share with us, not like I care

I'm only going because of Carlisle's stupid rules, like anything a human could show us would be cool, whatev. I admit that I am pretty curious though, I'm just not going to show it.

We walked to Emmett's jeep and my brothers and I climbed in, Rosalie and Alice said they had plans and apparently Carlisle and Esme wanted a date night. Yuck.

We met at the clearing where we decided could be our new place to play baseball at, arriving there first of course, damn humans are slow.

We waited for like ten minutes when we heard Stefan and Kaylee, they walked out of the trees like they did this every day.

I had to refrain from growling at their idiocy. Of course they didn't know the dangers of walking around in the woods, they were humans after all. I had to keep reminding myself that.

Still I didn't even think humans could be that arrogant, apparently they proved that theory wrong.

"Dumbasses." I muttered. My brothers glared at me, and to all of our surprise so did our 'friends'.

"Why don't you say that to our faces!" Kaylee hissed.

I was the first one to break out of my shocked state, "How the hell!" I grinned widely. "Oh, I get it."

That's it! What I've been trying to figure out, How could I be so stupid. Of course my thick-headed brothers didn't seem to understand. They just looked at me like I was a mental patient having an outburst.

This should be fun then. I leapt at both of them at a vampire pace. "NO!" Edward yelled. I turned around smiling at him. "Oh shut up."

I circled around our new 'friends' as I spoke. "Don't you get it yet? Obviously they're not afraid and smell them, no blood what-so-ever." "We didn't notice before because we were only with them for a short amount of time."

I stopped in front of Kaylee briefly examining Stefan's stance. He didn't look like he wanted to fight, I wondered how much I could do though before that would change.

I grinned at his little sister evilly as my words sunk into my brother's brains. This is too much fun.

I stared into the younger vampires eyes. "That's why she was so strong during the fight," I sighed dramatically. "I guess she just wasn't strong enough." I said mockingly.

"She's young maybe a couple years younger than me, the wittle vampiwa dwoesn't have experience, so her po wittle fwace gwot hwurt."

"Fuck off bitch!" She yelled lunging at me. But expecting that outcome I was able to dodge away just in time. "My point proven." I said smiling.

Unfortunately our brothers were in action mode again. Stefan grabbed my arms restraining me. "Grab her!" He yelled. Jasper got to her first and held on to her struggling body.

I on the other hand wasn't struggling, I kept on smiling away evilly.

My gaze stayed on my target. "Come on, the secrets are out let us have a little fun." I complained.

"No way are we just going to stand around watching you to tear each other apart." Stefan said.

"Alright both of you go sit right there and don't move, you are both in time out." Edward said.

"You're joking right?" Kaylee asked. "Seriously?" I asked. "Go. Now." Stefan said giving me a little push.

"I don't have to listen to you!" I yelled at Stefan. Edward glared at me warningly. "Actually you do, now apologize and go!" I looked around Kaylee was actually sitting there was she that afraid of Stefan and my brothers?

"No." I said folding my arms across my chest. Stefan closed the space between us and looked extremely pissed. "Now." He said pointing. Okay… so maybe I was really scared too, but I wasn't going to let them win.

Edward grabbed me giving three hard smacks. I tried to pull away. "Ow okay! I'll go." If I could blush my face would have looked as red as an apple. I unwillingly walked over and, very carefully, sat down beside her.

"This is so stupid." I said. "No talking, or else." Stefan said. "Or else what?" I asked angrily. That did it.

Edward was once again in front of me in a second. He crouched down beside me.

"We will have a very long talk about this disobedience when we get home," He warned. "He is older then you, and he's now our friend, therefore you will respect him got it?" He asked.

I winced and out of the corner of my eye I think I saw Kaylee do the same. "Y-yes Eddie I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You need to apologize to him too, now." "Yes sir," I spoke a little louder even though I was sure everyone could hear each other easily. "I'm… sorry Stefan." I said hesitantly.

To my relief, he just nodded instead of saying something that would make me want to get into more trouble. Kaylee smiled, and I shot a glare at her. Edward held my face in his hand turning it back towards him. "Don't." he warned shaking his head.

"But she-!" "I don't care Raven, you caused this now you will sit here and behave," He said. "You're already going to get the belt." He whispered when he walked away. I know Kaylee heard it though.

Damn vampire hearing. I uncrossed my legs and lifted them so I could cross my arms, and bury my face in them. This was so embarrassing.

"It's your fault." She whispered. "How is it my fault?" I mumbled into my legs.

"You started this! How do you not know how this is your fault?" She hissed. I fell silent. "Exactly, so don't think I'm just going to pity you because you got in trouble, you deserve it." She said.

"I didn't ask for your pity so shut the hell up before I make your face even!" I growled.

Our brothers had walked far enough away so we wouldn't hear them and were now on the opposite side of the clearing. I guess they thought I wouldn't be stupid enough to fight after their warnings, how did they not know me yet?

"Go ahead and try." She said. "Fine I will." I hit her just as I promised, as the words finished leaving my lips.

She looked shocked but then her eyes grew black, which I was sure already happened to mine.

She leapt at me grabbing my hair. I grabbed hers too and we started rolling around on the muddy ground. Thinking fast I grabbed her arms and pinned her down forcefully, getting ready to strike again, but it was too late.

I felt a strong arm around my waist picking me up and pulling me away, it was Emmett. I have officially been dragged away from a fight, by all three of my brothers, in two days. "Ow put me down!" I yelled.

Stefan helped Kaylee up and started lecturing her. I couldn't make out what was going on because I was still being drug away.

I was able to hear Edward apologize again, and say we would hopefully meet again more peacefully soon.


	4. Pushing to far

Terribly sorry for the wait every one but here it is don't forget to go to FrankieRae's page for her punishment and her POV's hope you like.

I was carried back to the jeep. Emmett was upset that he had to let someone other than himself drive his car, but seeing as I was covered in mud, and now the front of his shirt was, he didn't want to get anything else dirty.

He sat me on his lap and glared down at me. I cringed and averted my eyes to the window.

I hoped the drive would seem long but it felt like seconds before I was being carried to the side of the house.

"Esme will be pissed if we get the house all muddy." He said. "I…I'm sorry Em, really."

He nodded but didn't answer, grabbing the hose. He sprayed himself off first then pulled me towards him.

I closed my eyes and waited. He sprayed me and I gasped. "Oh. My. God. That's fucking freezing!" I said through the water.

"Knock it off with the language, damn, are you trying to push every one today?" He asked. "Sorry."

He sighed and took his shirt off, wringing it out. Jasper came out with towels and handed them to us.

"Edward said you better dry off and be up there in five minutes." Jasper warned. "Yes sir." I answered.

He rolled his eyes and walked away. I glared at him but refrained from saying anything. I was pretty sure nothing I could say would help me right now anyways.

"You better get going." Emmett warned. My emotions like always got the best of me, "Fuck you, I have minutes damn." I snapped. He grabbed a hold of my arm tightly making me wince. "Ow." I mouthed.

"They are already going to take care of you so unless you want me to join then I suggest you stop. Now." He warned. "Y-yes sir." I answered then paused, "Did you just say they?" I asked fearfully.

"Yes. They." He answered. "But why? That isn't fair, you have to tell them that's not fair, Please!" I begged.

"No you deserve it, besides… they're both punishing you for different reasons." I stared at him blankly but he didn't continue. "And?" I asked impatiently.

"What?" He asked. "God how thick can you get?" I yelled, "What the hell are the reasons you dumbass?" He glared at me angrily and I ran into the house as fast as I could hearing him following quickly.

I got up the steps and to the room where they were, but he yanked me back by my arm. He growled at me angrily and I was sure he was going to hit me.

Before he could though, Jasper put out a suffocatingly strong calming wave. His tight grip lessened until he let go. I fell back onto the ground and stared up at him, then back at my other brothers.

Jasper was unnecessarily breathing, heavily. I could tell he was putting a lot of effort into it. "Are you… alright now?" He gasped out towards Emmett. "I…" He took a deep breath, "I'm fine, I can control myself." He said.

Jasper nodded and the wave disappeared as quickly as it came. "Thanks." Emmett said. "You take care of her, I'm going hunting. He glanced back at me momentarily before leaving.

I breathed out and laid back, letting the stiffness in my body relax. For a second that is, until Jasper cleared his throat. Then I stiffened again and stood up.

"The reason we are both punishing you is because I am punishing you for fighting." Jasper explained. "And I am punishing you for your disobedience, like I already warned you." Edward said. Damn they heard everything… "Please I… I'll behave I swear." I whined.

"No young lady, that's not how this works and you know it, you do not and will not have a say in it." Jasper chastised. "But-" He cut me off, "No the only butt you should worry about is yours." Jasper said. I flinched and studied the floor as he continued.

"If you do not cooperate then you will also not get your car until next month." I stared up at him shocked. "No you can't! You wouldn't!" I argued. "Wanna try us?" He asked, his accent when he's angry always gives me chills. "No sir." I answered. "Good."

"Come here." Edward ordered. I quickly obeyed, yeah this was going to hurt _a lot, _but that didn't change the fact that it was going to happen, and I was determined on getting my car.

I stopped a couple steps away from him. He hooked his fingers in my pant loops and pulled me, closing the rest of the space between us. I whimpered but kept quiet.

He pulled my pants down and I stepped out of them reluctantly. Then he pointed to the bed, for the first time I noticed the pillows stacked in the middle. I took a deep breath and crawled onto the bed slowly; feeling like it was a death sentence.

I buried my face in the blankets and waited. "You will start listening to people, not fighting with every one you meet, you have to learn to let other people in, and I know it's hard because we move a lot, but you can at least be respectful and polite." He chastised.

I didn't answer but couldn't stop thinking about what he said. He continued "But these people- well they're not people, they're vampires like us, if we can make this work out you could have a new best friend forever." He said.

I was glad he couldn't see my face. Did he really just say that? "A bff omg that's like what I've always wanted." I muttered sarcastically.

"Raven Destiny Cullen this is so not the right time for your attitude that's why you're here in the first place." He said. I ignored him. "Fine let's get this over with then." He said.

I heard him taking his belt off and I flinched, holding on to the blankets tightly. The first smack landed extremely hard. "Ow!" I cried. He ignored me and continued.

"Edward, please." I begged again. "Raven if you do not stop arguing, we will take your car, now I suggest you keep your mouth shut." He warned. "Yes sir." I sobbed.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

He helped me up onto his lap and I cried. "I forgive you." Edward said.

"I'm glad she can't see me like this." I whispered.

"Maybe the embarrassment would do you some good." Jasper said. I clenched my jaw tightly and tried to reign in my nerves before turning to him.

"Come with me." Jasper said calmly. I shuddered, where does he want me to go? I'd ask but they said not to talk, and I think I should actually listen for once.

"Raven Destiny Cullen!" Jasper growled. I flinched, "What sir? Oh I'm sorry… yes sir…" I answered. "Are you that unfocused that you're not even paying attention?" He asked. "Yes, I mean No, I don't know, I'm sorry sir." I said.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose the way Carlisle usually does. Even though none of us are really related, any one would have believed it at that moment. It was really scary though, he mirrored the tired exhausted look Carlisle usually holds himself perfectly.

After a moment of staring at me with disappointing eyes he finally continued. I breathed a sigh of relief and followed. My relief didn't last long though when I realized we were going to his room. I was really hoping I'd get off with a lecture. Instead he sat on the bed and patted the space beside him. I sat down and waited.

He looked at me with lovingness in his eyes that I didn't know Jasper, or any one of us could possess; Except to their partners of course. I'd only ever saw him look this way when looking at his beloved Alice. Maybe he has a thing for girls with black hair; I quickly hid a smile and focused yeah right kind of creepy to think of your sibling that way real or not. Shit is he talking! "Understand?" He asked. "Shit." I whispered clasping my hands to my mouth. He grabbed my arms and shook me, "I knew you weren't paying attention were you?" He asked. "Yes I was!" I blurted out. "OH really then what did I say?" He asked. "Umm…" "Exactly." He said.

I was being dragged down the hallway before I could blink. "W-where are we going." "You're not supposed to talk unless you're spoken to remember? Or do you not want your precious car?" He spat angrily. "Sorry sir." I said quickly.

He picked me up by my arms and sat me down on the sink roughly. I hissed and winced. He grabbed the bar of sap from beside me causing me to flinch. He ran it under cold water for a minute, using his hands to lather it up. I stared at him wide eyed closing my lips tightly.

"Open." He ordered. I shook my head. "Car." He said warningly. I opened my mouth slowly and he jammed the soap in. "This is for lying and cussing," He said. "I still have to deal with the fact that you're fighting in front of humans no less, for no good reason except the fact that you don't like this girl." He said.

"Bvvt thss tmm tt wavvnt nn fwuuunt of hwuumans." I whined through the soap. "I know this time it wasn't in front of humans but still, who says it won't be next time and even thought you got punished for the first time, you still disregarded it and fought anyways. But there won't be a next time will there?" He asked. "No sir." I answered. "Somehow I doubt that." He muttered.

"Don't take that out of your mouth until I come back." He ordered. I nodded this time and watched him leave. With my vampire hearing I was sure to hear him coming, but Jasper is very sneaky so I decided not to take it out.

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes but it felt like an hour. If you think soap tastes bad as a human try experiencing it as a vampire, it's ten times worse. I didn't hear Jasper come in and was startled when he lifted up my chin and took the soap out.

"You have sixty seconds to rinse as much as you can then be in my room, don't be late." He said. I nodded and quickly cupped my hands and tried rinsing out the horrible taste. I knew time was almost up and decided not to test him. I quickly shut the water off and ran to his room.

"Wow looks like you actually can obey orders." He said. What is this the fucking military now? Damn just because you were in it doesn't mean you have to make everyone else suffer too. Oh wow I actually kept that from coming out of my mouth for once, haha I'm proud of myself.

He pulled me over his lap. "Since you've already been punished I will use my hand." He said. "Thank you sir." I said quietly. I heard him whisper "You're welcome." before he brought his hand down forcefully. I yelped and waited. When would this finally be over? Smack "Ow!" I whispered. "Ow is still a word, be quiet." He said. "Yes sir." I answered.

He quickened the pace and didn't stop for what felt like a hundred years, you may not realize how long that is since you have not experienced a hundred years yourself, but trust me it's a very, very, long time.

He finally stopped and lifted me up. I was crying hard into his shoulder. He pulled my hair to one side and rubbed my back comfortingly. "As I was trying to tell you before, we all care about you a lot, and it pains us to do so, but if we must punish you then that's how it will be, understand? And you better be listening this time." He said. I laughed quietly. "Yes sir I understand, I love you Jasper." "I love you too little one."


	5. Our worst nightmare

Hello readers, and possible reviewers! To get Kaylee's POV go to FrankieRae's page don't forget :), Hope you like. Oh and I did put whose' POV is whose on here because it does change during this chapter, but remember if it's not specified then it's all by Raven, on my page anyways, lol don't forget to read Kaylee's by FrankieRae! We worked together to make this a really awesome chap so hope you think it's awesome too.

Raven's POV: I sat in the lunch room with my head propped up on my hand. I poked the unappetizing smelling food with my fork and sighed.

One of the downsides of being a vampire in modern life was that vampires didn't exist. We blend in with the rest of the human world. My family may like it but it really gets to me.

Carlisle tells me about the times when he was a young vampire. Every one feared us but did not doubt our existence once. Vampires would feed whenever they wanted without consequences or hiding.

There was no secret hunt or foolishness of repeating school over and over. Sometimes I wish for that more than anything. Especially when the cafeteria was filled with so many scents I did want. Scents I longed for day and night but could never have.

Stefan came over to sit with us practically dragging Kaylee with him. I looked up momentarily and sighed heavily. Jasper smacked my thigh hard under the table making me yelp. "Ow." I complained.

"That was just a warning." He said. I shuddered and stayed quiet. Kaylee gave me a look that told me she wasn't happy about this social gathering either. I sighed lightly this time as to not provoke Jasper further.

They started rambling on to each other like Stefan was a new part of the family. I had practice with these idiots I called my brothers and sisters so I tuned them out, apparently Kaylee wasn't as used to so many people being with them she looked uncomfortable.

"Do they ever shut up?" She whispered. I laughed quietly, "Never." Kaylee sighed and listened t the conversation until she heard something she thought to be interesting. "Whoa you guys don't, I mean… you hunt animals not people?" She asked me, trying to hold in her laughter.

I glared at her. "Yes we do, it's our father's rule, he prefers it that way we all do because we aren't monsters like you." I said stabbing angrily at my tray.

She burst out laughing. "Y-you know you are a vampire right?" She asked quietly when the others turned away from us. "I know what I am! I don't need you to tell me!" I said loudly attracting the attention of some girls walking by.

My brothers glared at me. I rolled my eyes and threw my fork down before taking my tray up. "Fucking bitch, who the hell does she think she is anyways." I muttered to myself.

I turned around and she was walking toward me. "Son of a…" I stopped when she started talking again. "So you don't kill?" She asked still smiling.

"I will make an exception for you." I said. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily. I smiled at least we got on a better subject. "You're a real dumbass if you did not get that, it was pretty damn clear." I said heading back to the table. She glared at me.

"So you can't even have a normal conversation without being a complete bitch." "Oh wow you're catching on pretty quickly dumbass." She fell quiet for a moment which surprised me. When we got back to the table she was grinning at me. "What?" I finally asked.

"Oh nothing…" She said dramatically, "It's just that well; you seem to be touchy about that subject, is it because you can't admit how weak you are?" "What did you just say to me?" I asked angrily. "Oh you heard me." She said.

"Are you trying to make me kill you I'm not that afraid of them that I won't do it?" I asked a little too loudly. It wasn't enough so that any one walking by could hear but our brothers picked up on it.

They looked at me angrily. I smiled. "Why are you smiling, do you think this is a game?" Jasper asked angrily. "NO but she does." I said pointing at Kaylee. "She's just trying to make me get pissed off and it's working." I explained.

"Kaylee, can I talk to you for a minute?" Stefan asked. Kaylee followed him to the hallway but I didn't have time to make out what they were saying. Edward interrupted my spying. "Raven Destiny if you keep up this behavior you will be very sore young lady." He warned. "But I-"I started.

"No, I don't care for your excuses, we discussed this already and you better watch your mouth when they come back." He said.

I looked to see Stefan returning to the table. "Whatever." I said walking away. I wasn't sure where exactly I was going I just needed to get out of that damn cafeteria. The drama combined with my hunger and craving for blood was not a very safe mix. Unfortunately it was a thirst I could never fill.

I started walking towards my locker. But of course as I turned the corner she was there and so was her leg, which she 'accidentally' had waiting for me. I stumbled over her and spun around. Anger flashed through me.

"You little bi-" I began. "Would you two like to explain to me what's going on?" Shit it was that Saltzman dude from my first day. "Nothing at all, Mr. Saltzman." She answered nonchalantly.

I lunged at her smacking her up against the wall. She punched me in my face and I staggered back. Before I could get to her again we both turned locking our eyes on the worst possible thing we could imagine.

Our guardians and they looked pissed. I froze and glanced at Damon for a second. He was way scarier then I imagined, especially when he wore that meaningful look of disappointment and anger.

I looked back to Carlisle and noticed the same look. I swallowed hard and stared. Then I noticed that they were both together, and beside each other. Oh fucking no, I suddenly realized what was going on. The people we feared most in this world had met each other; this would not be good for either of us.

Carlisle's POV: I tried to stay calm as I looked at the guilty face of my daughter's. This was the reason I was here in the first place! I walked in worried about my daughter's reputation at this new school.

If she got kicked out then we would have to move again, or at least find another school near here. I wasn't happy with that plan considering her brothers keep an eye on her for me when I can't; In the case of school for instance.

When I walked in I saw who I realized was Damon. I could tell in a second that it was him, mainly because he was a vampire, but also because he wore the same expression I was sure I had.

"Hello nice to meet you Damon." I said. "Same here Carlisle." He greeted. I smiled warmly. We talked for a while about our girls. I told him about my other 'children' too.

He seemed impressed by it all including the fact that we hunt animals instead of humans. Not persuaded enough to go out and catch a deer, but he didn't seem to think it was stupid like most of the other vampires I've met.

"My daughter can be a little stubborn when it comes to meeting new people." "Kaylee can be a little stubborn all the time." He said. I laughed "Yes I understand perfectly what you mean."

The meeting was short and just explained to us that if this continued there would be more serious consequences. We agreed and promised this wouldn't happen again and yet… here we were, again.

I sat with Raven, Damon and Kaylee in the waiting room, soon Principal Jones' greeted us, ushering us into his office.

"Sorry we had to meet under such…unfortunate circumstances." Principal Jones started, looking at a folder. Raven and Kaylee's files it looked like.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jones, I know Kaylee has been here…quiet a few times. But, I promise it won't happen again." Damon said. Principal Jones chuckled, "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."

Kaylee looked uncomfortable, sitting there. She seemed fairly petite, not the kind of girl you would expect to be in trouble so often.

"Kaylee, this is getting very close to being in big trouble for you," Principal Jones said, "Which is very rare, especially for a freshman. If you keep getting in trouble, it may result in expulsion." Then he mumbled something human ears wouldn't have been able to hear, "If only you were anything like Stefan."

Kaylee crossed her arms and bit her lip, trying to control her anger. I was quite impressed, at least Kaylee knew when to shut up, Raven would've cussed the Principal out by now.

"You two will both be serving 3 days' detention, understand?" He asked, looking at the girls. Kaylee nodded and Raven just sat there, I nudged her and gave her a warning look, she quickly nodded.

Then Jones looked at Kaylee, "And you guys won't be finishing today. You can gather your stuff and go home. Oh, and Kaylee, please make it to every detention this time, you don't have the best record." Kaylee smirked but replied with a "Yes sir."

The Principal looked over his notes one last time, then closed the files, "I believe that is all, thank you for your time," He said, smiling. I smiled, standing to shake his hand, then left, Damon and Kaylee following.

When we were out in the hall, I turned to Damon, "Nice seeing you again, Damon. We should catch up sometime." "Sounds good, I'll let you know. Goodbye Carlisle, goodbye Raven." He said, grabbing Kaylee's arm and starting towards her locker.

I followed Raven to her locker and waited as she grabbed her stuff, she had barely spoken.

"I'm disappointed, Raven." I told her.

"Yeah, yeah I know." She mumbled.

We walked out of the school and to the car. I saw Damon scolding Kaylee a few cars away, it looked like she was fighting back. Raven hopped into the car and I climbed into the front seat. I started the car and made my way on the road to my home. This was going to be interesting.


	6. Deeply defiant

When Carlisle pulled into the driveway I just sat there with my arms crossed.

"Get out, grab your stuff, and go upstairs." He said angrily.

"No." I said defiantly, as he got out of the car.

He spun around. "What did you just say to me?" He asked.

I shivered and looked away. "Raven, who do you think you are talking to?" He asked.

"No one because I wasn't even talking." I answered sarcastically.

"Raven, get the hell out of this car now." He ordered.

I got out and tried to stomp past him but he grabbed my arm. "Ow! That hurts!" I whined.

"Good then maybe you'll listen to me now." He said. I was looking away from him as tears started streaming down my face.

"Look at me Raven." He said. I slowly looked up. "We are going to have a serious talk about this attitude of yours, and about the fighting, after you've had time to cool off. Now go upstairs and do as I said understand?" He asked.

"Yes Sir." I answered. Pulling my arm away and leaving. I threw my bag as hard as I could. "No! No! No!" I yelled. I watched as it shattered the window. Not a second later I heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked frantically. "I won't be in a minute!" I said quickly. Esme saw the shattered glass.

"Mother I'm really sorry I didn't mean it!" I said as Carlisle entered the room.

"How could you not mean to break a window?" Carlisle asked angrily.

"It was an accident I threw my bag and… well you can tell what else happened." I muttered.

"So this was caused by more of your attitude?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"I'm sorry Sir." I said.

"Answer him Raven." Esme said.

"Yes Sir it was." I answered.

"I'll take care of it Esme, leave us." Carlisle said.

She nodded and left me alone to my fate.

"I'm sor-" I began. "Shut up." He said. I closed my mouth quickly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the bed. He quickly tugged down my pants and pulled me over his lap. Smack!

I jumped. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.

He lectured me as he continued. "I've warned you countless times about fighting. Yet you continue to disobey me Raven." He lectured.

Smack. Smack. Smack. "Then when you do get caught you are that stupid enough to give ME attitude. You may try that with your siblings but you have never once thought about talking to me that way. I am so disappointed in you." He chastised.

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. "Then even after I think you're going to stop you continued with your temper tantrum until you broke the window, then you want to be my little angel again." He said.

"I'm sorry! I let my emotions take over again, but it won't happen again I promise. I won't fight either please." I begged.

But still the relentless smacks continued. "You are also going to pay for that window." He said. "But I have no money!" I cried.

Smack. Smack. "You're going to pay for it by saving money on gas, because you will be waiting yet another month to drive your car."

He said. He lifted me up. "No please Sir I haven't even got to drive it once!" I complained.

"You're right but I warned you this would happen if you got in another fight."

"But-!"

"Raven if you want to continue I can continue this part of your punishment as well." He said warningly.

"No sir please I'm so sorry." I whined.

"That's what I thought. Now get this mess cleaned up." He said.

"But-"He glared at me. "I mean y-yes sir."

"Good now get moving before I change my mind."

"Yes Sir." I quickly cleaned up the mess and threw out the glass.


	7. Joining Forces, Permission Granted

**Okay! Finally a chapter ****J just for you, bitches ;)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Raven's POV_

"Okay, why do we have to go to this Grille place?" I complained.

"It's a landmark; a local hang out around here," Alice answered.

"Great," I grumbled. _This is still stupid._ I thought. Edward looked at me. I looked away. _Edward, I should at least be able to think whatever I want to._ He just rolled his eyes. I did the same as I looked out the window. In two minutes we arrived at the Grille.

I followed all of my siblings inside, and we got a table. Everyone had ordered just for pretend like always, and like always I pretended I wasn't hungry. I looked around and saw Kaylee sitting at a table by herself, Stefan was a few feet away playing pool. Kaylee looked bored. She was leaning up against a wall with her feet on another chair and her eyes closed.

I got up, out of my seat, about to go see what she was doing and Emmett put a hand on my shoulder, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To go see what Kaylee's doing," I replied, motioning over to the girl in the corner.

He looked at me suspiciously, "Don't start anything Raven or so help me God…" He let the threat hang.

"Okay, okay." I said. I brushed off his shoulder and walked over to Kaylee.

She opened her eyes and set up quickly, "What do you want?" She asked with an attitude.

"I'm bored out of my fucking mind, thought maybe we could hang out."

"I don't feel like fighting." She said simply.

"I promise I won't start anything. Think we could start over? I think we got off on the wrong foot." I said, as kindly as I could.

"Are you being serious?" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, now can I sit down before I change my mind about all this?"

"Oh, uh, yes." She replied.

I sat down, "So, why are you here anyways?"

"My brother wanted to come and Damon is out…doing whatever the hell Damon does. So, I had to come with. Since my incidents with you, I haven't been able to stay home alone," She explained.

"Oh, well, that sucks." I commented.

"Ha, yeah. I bet your never alone. You have a huge family," She said.

"Yeah, I do," I scoffed, "You're lucky, that's for sure."

She rolled her eyes, disagreeing with me.

For the next half hour, we talked about the most random things. It was nice to have a friend. Even though she can sometimes be annoying.

Stefan walked over to the table, "Hi, Raven," He smiled, "Kaylee, it's time to leave."

"Stefan, I don't want to leave yet," She whined.

"You didn't want to come in the first place," He scoffed.

"Well, I changed my mind. So, go talk to those dorky people over there," She said, pointing to my siblings. I started laughing. She did, too. Stefan rolled his eyes and went over to the other table.

"You have one attitude on you," I told Kaylee.

"You're not so bad yourself. Y'know what I was thinking? Why were we fighting _against _each other when we could join our evil powers?" She said, smirking.

"Well, what'd you have in mind?" I asked her.

"You. Me. Sleepover. Evil plan will come to me later," She smiled.

"Sounds good! I've like, never had a sleepover," I said.

"Well, now the hard part, convincing my brothers. Stefan may be easy, but Damon isn't so great about those things." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll go ask my brother, you talk to Stefan," I said. She nodded in agreement. We walked over to the table.

Kaylee asked to talk to Stefan and I sat by Emmett and Edward.

"Uhm, so, I was wondering if I could spend the night at Kaylee's?" I asked in my most innocent tone, putting on the puppy dog eyes.

"You hate her. What are you up to now?" Edward asked. I laughed, "You know me to well, but this time it's different. So can I go or what?" I asked.

"It's okay with me." Edward said. "Please Em, I didn't fight at all?" I asked.

"Fine. I guess having one friend would be good for you. Just stay out of trouble." He warned. "Thanks bro!" I said turning to leave.

"Wait there's one more thing." Emmett said. "Ugh what now!" I muttered.

"Raven Destiny you better drop the attitude." Emmett said.

"Sorry Sir. What is it?" I asked.

"You have to talk to Carlisle."

"Ugh! Fine give it here." He placed the phone in my outstretched hand. I dialed the number and waited.

"What did Raven do now?" Carlisle asked. "Speaking." I said cockily.

"Sorry, what is it Raven?" He asked. "Be careful old man don't have a heart attack but… I want to sleep over at Kaylee's." I said.

"First off you're so lucky I'm not beside you at the moment, and secondly…" I crossed my fingers.

"Fine. But give the phone to Damon." He said.

"Damon's not here he's uh… at the house…. but Stefan is." I said.

"Fine give it to him." Carlisle said. "Yes sir." I saw Kaylee finish asking then I ran up to Stefan. "Here you go."

Stefan took the phone. "Yes it's fine with me." He paused. "Okay will do." There was another pause. "Okay I'll tell Damon that he has permission."

The last part scared me but I waited patiently. "Good Night Sir." He hung up and gave the phone back.

He smacked me in the back of my head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" I asked. "Something about an old man comment." He answered. Kaylee laughed, I wanted to smack her myself.

I smiled. I felt someone else slap me and turned around to see Emmett. "And that?" I asked angrily. "Cussing, now give me back my phone."

I nodded and gave the phone back. "Yes! We got permission!" I said happily. I rubbed my head. "This evil plan better be worth it."

"Oh, don't worry, it will be." Kaylee answered. I smiled.

"Let's go it's getting late anyways we can go get your stuff." Emmett said.

"Can Kaylee come too?" I asked. "Fine, but we're just going really quick." Jasper said. "Sir, Yes Sir." I said laughing.

He didn't look amused at all. "Sorry Sir." I said quickly running out the door with Kaylee following.

I explained to her all about Jasper's situation while we waited. "Yeah, he really gets ticked off when I say shit like that." She laughed.

We were quiet the whole way but all that kept running threw my mind was this secret plan. So of course I couldn't talk about that out loud.

"Whoa. This is where you live?" She asked. "Yeah, we go back and fourth a lot but mainly here." I explained. We ran up to my room.

"What's with the window?" She asked. I shot up quickly.

"Oh… umm… I was really pissed off and I kind of threw my bag into it… I was in so much shit for that." I whispered, afraid that some one else would hear me.

I turned back to my clothes quickly, throwing some outfits in my bag. "Okay then, good enough." I said quickly. "Let's go."

"Raven!" I heard. "Coming!" I yelled.

"Can you come with me?" I asked quietly.

"Sure but why?" She asked.

"Oh, I think he wont go on as much about behaving if you're waiting." I whispered. "Kay." She answered.

"Thanks." I ran into the study where Carlisle was waiting. "Yes Sir?" I asked.

"I'll keep this short so I won't go on as much aout you behaving since she's waiting." He said knowingly.

"Sorry sir." I answered. "Speaking of being sorry, I have given Damon permission to punish you if you misbehave." He said.

My eyes widened. "Y-yes sir, I'll behave." I said. "Good, have fun." He said.

"Thank you, see you later!" I called as we ran out the door.

"Do you think Damon would actually…?" I trailed off but was sure she got my point.

She shrugged, "It's Damon, you never know!"

That made me slightly nervous.

**0o0o0o0o**

**We already have another chapter or two planned out. It's going to be awesome! One of my favorite chapters to write. Even I can't wait!**


End file.
